Jak 4
by strong man
Summary: We all know that Jak the main hero in the series but all of that is about to change and Daxter get's to be the hero in this game also he will find new love
1. Daxter's Turn

**_I wanted to do this when I finished Jak 3 but I didn't have enough time but now I finally get to do it_**

**_Rated: _**T

**_Pairing__: _**Daxter/Pecker

**_The Reason I did this pairing is that I've seen them fight a lot plus their animals, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...if you ignore this and continue cause this is what I do_**

**_Okay here we go, enjoy_**

_**Characters:**_ Samos the Sage, Daxter, Peaker, Keira, Precursors ,Ashelin, Brutter, Kleiver, Sig, Tess, Torn ,Vin, The Dark Makers, The Metal Heads, Lurkers, Erol,

* * *

><p>After Cyber-Errol's defeat, Jak kneeled down to the ground panting.<p>

"We did it Daxter " Jak said looking at the remains of Cyber-Errol.

"Yeah and if he ever comes back to life, we'll be ready for him" He said while crossing his furry arms smiling.

What they didn't know is that right below the platform Marauders and Metal heads were all around the top-platform basically surrounding the two.

One guard gave the other one a boost up and once he was on Jak's level, he snuck up behind him then when he got close enough, he used his gun and began to give him a electric sock it would take 200'000 bolts to kill him but he only used 100 bolts cause now that he was touched with Dark Ego, they could used that power to wipe out a whole army and it's better then those Dark Ego boxes.

After Jak was socked, he then fell to the ground and was completely knocked out.

The guard then grabbed him and put him on his shoulder.

"All clear" He said calling the other guards.

The other guards who were still below the platform jumped up on and the guard went over to the others and another came forward.

"Sir, the vehicle is down below" He said.

"Excellent" He replied back.

They then hopped down the platform and they put him into the vehicle, the Marauders made sure he was out before driving off to the Monk temple.

Daxter then jumped down from platform to platform and started to put up his paws.

"Come on I can take you all out one by one, Jak had sent me on my own a times and I always succeed so I can take whatever you throw at me.

They all pointed their guns at the ottsel making him giving a worried face on then cleared his throat.

"On second thought I'll just run" He said before dashing to the gate and while he was running, they were shooting at him but they were missing him all the time then he finally ran all the way to the entrance of Spargus which was now ruled by Sig in respect for Damas's death.

Once Daxter was inside, he began panting then the door opened for Daxter, he was now in the city.

He stepped into the city then he thought of a plan, he had never been alone so he needed some help but none of the people really paid any attention to him but one animal did and decided to go where Jak and sometimes Sig get missions by Damas and he needed to get there fast, he looked at the leaper lizard and thought about riding it.

"No...No…no…no...there's no way I'm getting on that thing" He thought" But I have to.

Maning up, he went to the lizard then got on it.

The Lizard came to like him now then before seeing that he was no kanga-rat.

"To Damas throne" He said ordering the lizard and ran as fast as it can while Daxter was on his back hanging on for dear life.

After 19 miles of running, the lizard stopped right at the entrance and Daxter got off then thanked him

"You know I really starting to get used to you.

The lizard licked the ottsel on the cheek which left him with a mess of slim all over him.

"Well, at least not to that" He said whipping himself off.

The lizard went off and Daxter went to the door, it opened for him and he went onto the platform then it took him up to were Sig and Pecker was at.

Sig heard the platform was coming up and was hoping it was Jak but it was Daxter instead.

Daxter stepped out of the platform and walked towards the throne.

"Daxter, where's Jak?" He said sounding worried.

"Sig...Jak has been taken by Marauders and Metal heads He explained to the leader.

"Sig and Pecker gapped and sqarked. "How did this happen? He said shocked.

"I didn't see but we have to save him at any cost" He said being brave.

"I hate to say this but your right, he's like the best we've ever seen plus I've seen that Dark Ego he's got" He said.

Pecker had not known Jak for so long but maybe this is his chance to know Daxter a bit more...they may have something in common so he flew to the ground by him.

"I'll go with you" He said looking at him and smiled.

"Are you sure Pecker, It's going to be dangerous" He said warning the moncaw.

"I've fought with Dexter for a long time plus I'm heard he even gone on dangerous missions with Jak" He said explaining Daxter's past.

Sig sighed and said to be careful.

"Thank you, Sig" He said willing to do anything in his power to get his lost friend back then Pecker and him went to the platform but the ottsel stopped.

"Go on ahead Pecker, I'm be there in a bit" He said looking at the moncaw.

Pecker got onto the platform then went down, once he went down he got off then sat down at the entrance thinking...suddenly something in his heart was telling him something, it was telling him that he should be with Daxter but how can that be.

Meanwhile on the top, Daxter had put his head behind his head as he walked right up to Sig.

"Is something wrong Daxter?" He said. Dexter closed his eyes half-way.

"Well...it's Pecker" He said.

"What about him?" He said back and stroking his chin.

"Well...I think I maybe might love him" He said revealing his true sexuality.

The leader was socked at this and he knows that he had a girlfriend but he was also happy cause Humans and ottsel's don't mix.

"You sure" He questioned.

"I...don't really know...Sig...what should I do?" He said going up to him.

"Well if you want my answer, it's to follow your heart" He said getting up off his throne and kneeling down putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sig" He said before smiling.

"No problem...now go, who knows what they will do to Jak" He said smiling back and going back to his throne.

"Right" He said before turning and walking to the platform then went down were Pecker was waiting at, Sig wished him and Peaker luck on their journey.

When he made it down, Pecker got up and walked up to him.

"You ready to go Daxter? He said looking at him.

Daxter tried not to blush but he couldn't help it, the moncow was way too sexy for him not to blush, good thing Pecker wasn't looking.

"Yes...you want to ride on the lizard?" He said offering him to ride with him.

"Uh…no thank you…I'm not good with riding lizards...I would (Squark!) prefer walking" He refused.

"It's a long way" He said putting a hand on his shoulder giving a clue that he warmed up to him as well as the moncow.

"It's not that long..besides it'll give us time to think of a plan" He said thinking with his brain.

"Okay, whatever you want" He said not trying to be mean and they began walking to the entrance of Spargus, while they were walking that were talking.

"So how did you and Jak meet anyway?" He said starting the conversation.

"Well…we were young but we would take on dangerous things and that's when we had something in common, we're had been friends ever since, what about you?" He said explaining his story, now it was his turn.

"Well…you already know I am with Onin, you can say that I'm her translator" He said putting a wing behind his head.

"Yeah" Said Daxter.

He still seems that he can't hold it in any longer anymore but he doubts that the moncow will feel the same way about him.

"Pecker, can I ask you something?" He said turning his whole body to face him.

"I'm listening" He said facing him as well.

The ottsel then puts one arm behind his head again and took a breath before saying his confession.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I kind of want to be something more...more then friends" He said staring at the moncow's eye.

"What are you getting at? He said sounding confused.

Daxter then took a deep breath and took Pecker's wing in his, making him even more confused.

"What are you doing? He said getting scared and struggled to break free but the ottsel had a strong grip on him.

"Close you eyes and you'll see" He said pulling him closer to his body then the moncow did as ordered.

Finally, Daxter took another deep breath then leaned in to kiss him on the lips, his fur tickled against his smooth beak but felt very tender, touched his head with his wing basically parting his ears down.

It lasted for 10 seconds then they broke up and Pecker opened his eyes then he smiled

"You love me" He said think that someone could ever love him.

"mm yeah, so do you love me? He said removing Tess from his memory.

"Well..." He said thinking that they should be in a relationship together.

The ottsel sighed then lowered his ears.

"It's okay...I get it" He said in a disappointed tone but when Daxter was looking down Pecker was leaning down and kissed on Daxter's lips, he bit down on his lower lip and both of them closed their eyes feeling the tingling furry lips.

Daxter had put his arms around the moncow's neck feeling the very smoothness of his patted down fur.

They both placed their toungs inside one another's mouth which made them both moan, Daxter nor Pecker had never experienced kisses from males before...now that they have, they are mostly a couple not leaving their hatred for each other behind.

When they were done they remembered to stay focused on the mission and so the former rivalry blossomed into love.

They then walked close together wing in paw all the way to the entrance beginning their adventure

_**I know what you all are thinking, Dexter already had a girlfriend but what if Dexter breaks up with Tess what do you think of that..yup...I'm talking to the haters. ****Please review, this tell me what you think of this or you hate it or love it I really don't care.**_


	2. Gear Up!

**_This is my second chapter of Jak 4_**

**_Pairing: _**Daxter/Pecker

**_Rated: _**T

When they got to the entrance, Daxter thought that since they are going to be fighting that they are going to need to gear up on weapons explaining this to his lover he agreed.

The door opened to Kleiver's Spargus Garage and Daxter saw Kleiver with his sidekick Veger on his shoulder so he walked very smooth-like to the two with his boyfriend.

"So...Veger now that your like me...there is nothing you can do...is there?" He said crossing his arms with a big smile giving a lttle giggle.

"No...but I can to this!" He said taking offense to the gloating and jumped from Kleiver's shoulder and did a flying monkey kick at him but Kleiver grabbed his tail right until he was 3 feet away from Daxters face and pulled him back.

"I said don't make me mad!" He said holding the Ottsel upsiide-down.

"Okay...sorry" He said very sweetly apologizing.

With that he climbed back on his shoulder.

"So...what do you guys want and where in the name of Precursors is Jak? Kleiver said after the mishap.

"Some Metal heads and Krimzon guards ambushed us" Pecker put his arm around his neck" and took Jak away to the Monk's temple.

Kleiver remembered Damas's death and everyone in Spargus knew the reason too, he pounded his fist in the pom of his hand.

"Those Metalheads have gone too far this time!" He said balling up his fist in a pit of rage.

"Daxter and Pecker...take one of my vehicles" He offered.

"Thanks" The said before taking his new lover's wing and went to the vehicles.

"Come one...I'm tired and your going to give me a nice long foot rub...heh...heh...heh" He said walking as Veger crossed his arms in madness.

Pecker choice the Dune Hopper, Daxter agreed with him and they got in

"Let's gear up first" He said before leaning in for a kiss on the cheek.

Pecker nodded and started the vehicle up then they approached the huge doors which opened automatically then as they drove off into desert, Kleiver wished him good luck while Veger rolled his eyes, he looked at his feet and felt like he was going to vomit according to the fowl smell.

The now offical drove to the left to the ship and then the two got out, Pecker helped his onboard and sat close together while holding each other's waist which brought the two evan closer and the door hatch closed while they in-root to Haven City.

"You...know...it's (Squawk) a long ride.

"I know" He said walking up his shoulder with his hands making a spider that gave him fear down his spine but he knew that it was only his boyfriend, he then laughed before resting his head down on the Ottsel's legs using his wings as a pillow after all, wings contains feathers which a very soft.

Once resting, Daxter looked how peaceful he looked and put a paw on his head then looked up, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled...Tess was the stupidest mistake he made...what where their kids look like, now it was all him and Pecker.

Daxter looked deeply into his eyes and found that he was indeed beautiful, even more than Tess plus handsome and he didn't even realized but that was deep in his thoughts right now

**(o)**

Once they landed, the door automatically opened up and Daxter shook his lover awake, he wasn't sleep but... anyway, the two walked out.

"It's nice to be back in the city" He said breathing in that fresh air.

"First things first, we need (Squawk) weapons and armor if we're going to save Jak plus survive" He said with brain power.

"Right...my ex-girlfriend has some...we can get it from there" He said pointing at the direction and with less happiness know how Tess would feel when he tells her that he's now a homosexual.

Guards were heavenly armed since the damage the Medalheads have done.

"I say we fly over there" He said before pulling out a wing.

Daxter always hated heights but he would do anything for Pecker but Tess...she's not as advancers as Jak or Pecker...all she cares about is her whittle fur ball so he took his wing in his paw and the moncow flew off into the air, he held on tight but quickly looked down, he noticed and started to fly close to the ground to make his love feel safe. Pecker zip through the guards.

Once out of the crowd of guards, the two landed and walked the rest of the way but Daxter was the leader mainly he had been in this city two times with Jak so he knew the way.

He thought it would be cool if he acted natural around guys as he did with girls so he started busting out some of his old moves as guys passed by but Pecker disapproved of this.

"Daxter...stop being such a (Squawk) show off" He said looking at him.

"What?...I'm trying to look sexy for you" He said in response back then kissed Pecker on the cheek making him blush.

Pecker just smiled while shaking his head then they made it to the armory shop and the automatic door opened as they went inside then closed behind them.

Dax saw his ex-girlfriend working on a new gun called a mega launcher, it was armed with all the guns she made into one but one change was included.

Daxter walked over to and jumped on her back that made Tess stand up causing him to fall off.

"Oh...Daxter, are you okay my whittle furry monster? She said after turning around and got on her knees.

"Tess...I got to tell you something" He said feeling dizzy then he faded back down but Pecker ran over and helped him up then dusted him off.

"You must be Tess" He walked up to her with posture.

"Yes...I am I'm Daxter's girlfriend" She said greeting the moncow.

"Tess...I'm not your boyfriend anymore" He said walking over to her not afraid of the truth.

"What do you mean fuzzy wuzzy ?" She said getting worried, confused and faced him.

Daxter was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by his lover/friend.

"What he means to say is that...(Squawk) he's with me now" He said as his boyfriend came close to him and held his hand.

"Daxter...is the true?...are you gay?" She said not believing him.

"Yes I am" He said putting his hand around his lover's neck and Tess backed up to the wall and grabbed ahold of her heart like she was having a heart attack but she wasn't then the couple ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Don't worry...I'll be okay, I just need to recover from what just happened.

"Just take it easy" He said putting a hand on her leg.

Pecker gently bumped him with his shoulder to remind him.

"Oh..and Jak is gone so do you mind if we take this?" He said replying to the gun and reaching for it.

"Sure but you better practice outside somewhere cause the gun-corse is closed" She said giver her former boyfriend some advise.

"Thanks...Tess" He tied to grab it but it fell on him.

"Daxter!" He ran over and lifted it up, it was way to heavy to carry around.

The Ottsel coughed as dust flew into his mouth and saw double of his lover as if he was drunk.

"Daxter...are you okay" He said lending him a wing.

He regained his vision and took his wing, got up and looked at the weapon.

"We should get some help with this" He said not looking at his lover.

"You read my mind...lets go" He said.

With that, they both grabbed ahold of the two handles and headed out the door-way struggling but Daxter remembered the ammo, he put the handle down to get it in the boxes.

He smashed all the boxes and out came gold orbs, he grabbed them and went back to heading to the door.

"Good luck...Daxter" She said slightly looking at him as the door closed

**_I don't hate Tess or anything but I find it perverted but that's just me, it's also a horrible pairing I might add but some of you may like this and it's okay with me_**

**_If you talk trash about Daxter/Pecker then I'll hunt you down_**

**_More chapters coming up and FYI... I can do whatever I want with this pairing so back off_**


End file.
